Mi guitarra favorita
by jacque-kari
Summary: Aquí va algo que nadie sabe. Mi primer amor no fue una chica. Mi primer amor fue mi guitarra. Hikari es como esa guitarra. Por un momento mi mente vuela lejos de allí y pienso en lo que diría Mimi: Las chicas no somos cosas y no es nada cortés que nos compares con objetos. [Advertencia: Contiene lemon, pero narrado de una forma muy sutil]


_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_Digimon __es propiedad** de **Bandai y Toei Animation, ****no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Mi guitarra favorita ~<strong>_

Mis manos viajan por sus costados lentamente, descubriendo sus curvas hasta asentarse en su cintura. La rugosidad de mis dedos explora su piel con cuidado. Se siente tan suave y lisa como la que sólo una vez en mi vida había sentido. Parece mentira que habiendo estado con tantas chicas antes sólo una se sienta igual. Llego hasta su vientre y ella gime despacio. Estoy temblando de anticipación y a la vez quisiera detener el tiempo allí. No quiero apresurarme. Especialmente no ahora. _Ya-mato. _Pronuncia mi nombre con la respiración entrecortada y me lleva al borde del precipicio. Demonios, ya no puedo pensar. Me hundo en su interior hasta sentir que nos fundimos en uno y nuestros cuerpos vibran al mismo compás. Mis dedos trazan líneas en su espalda y como si cada una de ellas fuera una cuerda, cada roce arranca un sonido de sus labios. Es una melodía. La más perfecta que he oído en mi vida y se siente asombroso porque es de los dos. Una composición de ambos.

Beso uno de sus hombros como lo hacía con ella. Aquí va algo que nadie sabe. Mi primer amor no fue una chica. Mi primer amor fue mi guitarra. Hay quien dice que cada músico debe encontrar el instrumento perfecto para él. No se trata tanto del género como de la especie, como podrían creer. No se trata de decidir si quieres tocar guitarra o tal vez el bajo, ¿por qué no la batería? Es acerca de encontrar el instrumento para ti, el único, así como una vez vi en una película que le gustaba a T.k. Era de un niño que descubría que era mago y debía comprar su varita. La varita lo escogía a él y no al revés. Es lo mismo.

Hikari es como mi guitarra favorita. La primera vez que la tuve entre mis manos, sentí miedo de destrozarla si no hacía las cosas bien, si presionaba demasiado fuerte o no aprendía qué cuerdas debía tocar para formar tal o cual melodía, pero cuando deslicé mis dedos por sus curvas y al rozar una de sus cuerdas sentí el eco en mi interior, supe que era para mí. Que juntos podíamos hacer música. Ella había sido diseñada para mí al igual ahora sé que Hikari encaja perfecto conmigo.

Nuestros gemidos se sobreponen unos a otros y en cascada, siguiendo esa sinfonía improvisada que sólo nosotros conocemos. Nos deslizamos por las notas como si las supiéramos de memoria. Nuestros cuerpos oscilan al mismo tiempo hasta que todo acaba, pero incluso entonces seguimos temblando uno junto al otro.

Quito un cabello de su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y ella me devuelve una tímida mirada como respuesta.

Cuatro palabras luchan por emerger de mi garganta, así que les permito encontrar el camino hacia la salida sin pensarlo, embargado por el sopor de lo que acaba de suceder.

—Eres mi guitarra favorita —musito.

Ella alza las cejas, sorprendida tal vez por lo que he dicho. Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo. Probablemente no sea romántico en lo absoluto y menos en una situación como ésta, pero es todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Justo lo contrario a lo que alguien que no me conoce podría pensar.

Por un momento mi mente vuela lejos de allí y pienso en lo que diría Mimi: _Las chicas no somos cosas y no es nada cortés que nos compares con objetos. _La imagino incluso frunciendo la nariz al decirlo.

¿Y si ese objeto es lo más preciado que tengo en el mundo? ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas?, ¿debería decírselo?

Estoy apunto de hacerlo cuando veo que sus ojos se empañan. _Soy un idiota._

—Hika… —intento decir, pero ella niega con la cabeza y me abraza enterrando el rostro en mi pecho.

—Lo sé —susurra en mi oído poco tiempo después.

Y es verdad, ella lo sabe. Lo entiende sin que tenga que explicárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Vaya, si supieran cómo se me ha ocurrido esta historia no se lo creerían. Si quieren saberlo no duden en escribirme.

Lo único que puedo decir es que la fui ideando en mi cabeza cuando tomé el metro a mi casa ayer, y ahora que lo saqué no sé si es exactamente cómo la imaginé, creo que nunca lo es, pero al menos me gusta.

Espero que a quienes compartan mi gusto por esta pareja también.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
